


1) Guling: Aku capek

by rotlicht



Series: #2 small self-project: Guling [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [AoAka] Akashi yang masih ingin mengurusi setiap tugasnya yang belum selesai jadi terganggu karena Aomine yang tiba-tiba bermanja padanya.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Series: #2 small self-project: Guling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953598
Kudos: 3





	1) Guling: Aku capek

**Author's Note:**

> Small self-project berikutnya dengan tema "Guling". Yang di-publish pertama ini adalah OTP nomor satuku, AoAka.

Meski mereka sudah _jadian_ dan tinggal bersama, tetap saja Akashi menolak untuk tinggal di apartemen yang hanya memiliki satu kamar. Bagaimanapun, dia butuh kamar sendiri karena terkadang dia butuh tempat agar bisa fokus kalau sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Apalagi kekasihnya ini adalah seorang Aomine Daiki yang kadang … susah untuk dikendalikan. Maka dari itu dia benar-benar butuh kamar sendiri agar kekasihnya itu tidak macam-macam saat dia harus dikejar _deadline_.

Salah satu contohnya adalah yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Padahal Akashi sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri untuk kembali bergelut dengan tugas-tugasnya, tapi masih saja "diganggu" oleh Aomine yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk di saat dia yakin kalau dia tadi sudah mengunci pintunya. Apa Aomine diam-diam punya kunci cadangan? Sepertinya Akashi harus mengganti lubang kuncinya secepatnya.

"Daiki." Orang yang dipanggil tidak menjawab dan terus saja bergelayut manja di pinggang Akashi yang masih duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Laki-laki berkepala biru tua itu duduk di lantai dengan gaya seperti anak kecil, sedang kedua tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Akashi yang lebih kecil darinya. Sesekali pria itu menghirup aroma manis yang dikeluarkan Akashi yang menyebabkan lelaki merah itu merasa geli dan berusaha mengusir Aomine menjauh.

Akashi masih berusaha untuk menjauhkan Aomine darinya sambil terus mencoba fokus dengan pekerjaannya yang belum ada setengah jalan. "Daiki, kumohon, aku sedang bekerja di sini."

"Mmm … yang kerja kan cuma kepala dan tanganmu, pinggang tidak," tolak Aomine dengan nada manja. Pelukannya di pinggang Akashi kian mengerat, hampir membuat Akashi tidak bisa bernapas kalau tidak langsung mencubit tangan _tan_ itu supaya sedikit melonggarkan diri. "Aku _ngantuk_ , Sei."

"Aku juga, Daiki," Tangan itu masih saja tidak mau lepas dan itu membuat Akashi lama-lama merasa frustasi. "Tapi aku sedang serius di sini. Kalau kau tidak mau kutendang keluar, lepaskan dirimu."

"… Tidak mau."

Inilah kenapa Akashi tidak suka dengan anjing yang tidak patuh.

Baru kakinya ingin menendang, niatnya seketika luntur kala melihat mata Aomine yang sedang terpejam itu memiliki kantong mata yang sangat tebal dan bahkan mulai menghitam. Akashi baru menyadari itu, juga dengan napas sang calon polisi yang tanpa diduga tidak tenang sama sekali.

Aomine sedang super kelelahan.

"…"

Kalau begini caranya … mana mungkin Akashi tega menendangnya keluar?

Baiklah, Akashi menyerah. Dia memastikan dulu kalau pekerjaannya sudah tersimpan, kemudian dengan perlahan membantu Aomine agar bangkit dari duduknya yang terlihat sama sekali tidak nyaman itu. Aomine terdengar sedikit mengeluh namun dia tetap menurut ketika Akashi membawanya ke kasurnya.

Sebelum bergabung dengan sang kekasih, Akashi memastikan dulu kalau kondisi semuanya sudah baik dan benar. Setelah selesai mengecek, Akashi berjalan ke kasurnya, sedikit merapikan posisi Aomine, kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Dia sempatkan lagi untuk mengatur suhu AC agar nyaman untuk tidur.

"Segini kedinginan nggak?" tanyanya, meminta pendapat sang kekasih. Dia bertanya begini karena dia tahu kalau Aomine masih belum tidur.

Dengan suara lesu karena dirinya yang sudah setengah sadar, Aomine membalas, "Um … pas."

"Oke." Akashi menaruh _remote_ AC itu ke nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mendekat ke tubuh Aomine dan membawa kepala laki-laki itu ke dadanya sambil memberinya usapan juga beberapa tepukan pelan di belakangnya, bermaksud menenangkan. "Hari ini apa semelelahkan itu?"

Cukup lama Aomine menjawab, namun akhirnya laki-laki itu berbisik, "Dari kemarin … tugas dan tesnya selalu level neraka. Rasanya aku sudah seperti hampir mati."

Akashi terkekeh pelan mendengar itu. "Benarkah? Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras ya. Anak pintar."

"Um …." Aomine makin mendekatkan diri dan mulai melingkari tangannya ke sekitar pinggang Akashi lagi. "Beberapa hari ini … aku juga sulit tidur."

"Begitu?" Akashi sedikit memainkan rambut biru kekasihnya itu dengan jemarinya, sementara tangannya yang tidak sibuk dengan rambut Aomine beralih ke punggung pria itu, memberinya beberapa elusan pelan. "Kau tidak minum kopi kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak konsumsi kafein satu bulan ini," balas Aomine dengan suara yang kian lemah.

"Terus? Kenapa sulit tidur?"

Akashi sempat mengira kalau Aomine sudah tertidur karena dia tidak kunjung menjawab, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia akhirnya memberi si merah jawaban, "… Karena kau selalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu, aku jadi tidak bisa menjadikanmu guling."

"…" Ya ampun, jadi ini salah Akashi? Aomine jadi selelah ini karena Akashi yang _sibuk_?

Alasannya terkesan kekanak-kanakan dan Akashi ingin protes sebenarnya, tapi dia mengurungkannya ketika teringat lagi dengan kegiatan keduanya yang belakangan memang sedang padat-padatnya.

Mereka sampai tidak ada waktu lagi untuk sekadar _cuddle_ dan berciuman. Ya … mereka memang masih saling memberi ciuman selamat pagi, tapi hanya itu. Hanya menempelkan bibir mereka singkat lalu kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

Sekarang pun, memeluk dan dipeluk Aomine sebelum tidur seperti ini, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak Akashi lakukan. Dia tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali mereka bercengkerama dan saling memeluk seperti ini.

 _Maa_ … mungkin Akashi memang ada andil dalam kasus kali ini. Karena kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dia memang terlalu berambisi sampai melupakan kalau ada orang lain yang juga butuh perhatiannya, tidak melulu para tugas.

Akashi mengecup singkat puncak kepala Aomine sambil tangannya terus memberi usapan lembut di punggung sang kekasih yang napasnya sudah mulai bisa tenang. "Tidur yang nyenyak kalau begitu." Tidak ada balasan dari Aomine yang menandakan kalau laki-laki itu sudah berenang di lautan mimpi. Akashi jadi terkekeh kecil.

"Mimpi yang indah, Daiki sayangku."

.

.

.

_Next: KagaAka_


End file.
